Typically, organization administrators (org admins) or similar do not have a centralized view of the computing infrastructure that enables them to efficiently and quickly monitor and troubleshoot objects of interest (e.g., virtual datacenters, virtual machines, etc.). Oftentimes, any viewing of objects of interest is provided by displaying various pages that provide information in textual and/or tabular form. Additionally, the views that org admins are provided do not properly aid the org admin to effectively monitor and troubleshoot objects of interest. As a result, it is difficult for org admins to efficiently and easily view information of objects of interest.